I'm not Frustrating! You are!
by Yuko Hakubi
Summary: Setsuna is called to the park by someone, who thinks she has a problem. SetsunaxSeiyamale fluff, set shortly after the Sailor Stars arc. Read and review please!


I'm not Frustrating! You Are!

By Hakubi

Author's Notes: Oh dear God, someone lock me up in a goddamned cage. I shouldn't be allowed internet access or nostalgia. I swore I'd never write another Sailor Moon fic aside from the old one I wrote (am revising...?) with Mika, but here I go, into the cold water.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. I am a poor high school student with nothing. So leave me be!

"Any particular reason you accepted my invitation?" The silky confidence which had tried to seduce the Moon Princess, now trying for her in this park. "Well, Sailor Pluto?"

"I knew I would. There's no decision in my destiny, Kou-san." Setsuna answered, reaching inside the lapel of her white jacket for something. "But I don't know why you called me here. Surely we could have spoken somewhere else?"

"Perhaps here, to have you tell me whether or not their relationship will last beyond Sailor Chibi-Moon's adulthood." He shrugged, and the stage aura dropped. "Or perhaps here, to say that I'll still try to steal her away from him."

"You won't, Kou-san." Pluto froze Setsuna's face, but pulled that hand from inside her jacket. "Yes."

"Yes...?" Seiya blinked from where he stood, with his hips resting crookedly against the back of a bench.

"Their relationship will last. Far beyond Small Lady's adulthood. Even now, they know it, in this period where Small Lady still develops in the Queen's womb." Setsuna murmured. "Why...are you laughing?"

Pluto's mask slipped away from her features, and she stepped forward, just a little. Seiya's hand clasped tightly over his mouth, and his slender shoulders shook from giggling. His feminine nature still presided, even though the spirit of Sailor Star Fighter(1) had left him. And little tears gathered on the long lashes that framed his sapphire eyes, from laughing.

"Do you always take everything so literally, Pluto?" He was shaking so hard now that he couldn't keep quiet, or keep his balance, and fell over backwards, to bash his head against the low stone wall behind the bench.

Setsuna stood over him, and prodded gently at the bump on the back of his skull. The skin had parted, and let a little bit of blood through, but she wasn't Saturn, so it would have to bleed for a little bit.

"Kou-san, you should be just a little bit more careful," She warned, while tugging a handkerchief from her jacket, "Or you'll get wounded badly enough that it won't heal properly. You're not a senshi anymore, but your body can't take more of those beatings like the ones you took during our vendetta against Galaxia."

"So now...I'm just some weak human. Star Fighter used my body while it was convenient in her quest for Kakyuu-hime. She needed a body, and I just happened to be effeminate enough, and resemble her enough, to suit her purposes." Seiya grumbled.

"You shouldn't regret it. Sailor Star Fighter chose you because of your spirit, not because of your looks. Both Star Healer and Star Maker told me the same," Setsuna corrected, "Hold that to the cut, Kou-san."

"Damn. I nailed myself good, didn't I?" He leaned backward, unaware that Setsuna's hand was still behind his head.

She was pulled forward, and rested in a very compromising position against Seiya's chest. Ever proper Pluto smacked her, and she yanked back, the hand going back inside her jacket.

"What're you gonna do, Pluto, beat me over the head with your transformation pen because I accidently did something?" Seiya questioned, "Or were you just reacting because you thought I was attacking?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of clubbing you with my Time Key, Kou-san," Setsuna began dryly, "but perhaps there are other ways of inflicting pain. Then again, freezing you here and now would hardly be fair, to either you or to Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Why should your precious queen care if I'm alive? Her spirit was confused, and vaguely attracted to Star Fighter's pheremones because they were mixed with mine." Seiya said. "And now that her darling Lord Edymion is back, there's not a bit of room for anyone else."

"That isn't true, Kou-san. I know the future as it was, and the present as it is. Queen Serenity holds a genuine fondness for you as a friend," Setsuna said, trying to pull him to his feet, "Not because you harbored the spirit of Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter's soul wanted nothing but to find Kakyuu. Your soul is what wished to comfort Sailor Moon, because you regretted altering her memory to shield her from Lord Edymion's death."

"If you've figured me out so well, Sailor Pluto, then why would I have called you here? I've done nothing to you that should bring me remorse." Seiya let the familiar wall of anger rise.

_Star Fighter's anger, her impatience_.

"Perhaps because you think that I have a problem similar to Sailor Moon." The edges of her glossed lips quirked in a hestitant smile, one that even her closest friends could rarely see.

The frustration disappated as it had come-quickly and easily. Seiya stood, carefully holding Setsuna's handkerchief to the back of his head. "Damn. All figured out. You're so frustrating, Pluto."

She was still standing fairly close to him; no more than a meter separated their bodies. Mischievious took over, and he caught hold of the hand resting on the lapel of her jacket before yanking. He then stole something. The first something made her blush.

"I've never met a more forward, shameless excuse for a senshi in all of my life!" She pulled her hand away. "You've spent too much time harboring Fighter, Seiya!"

"Really, Meiou-san?" He smirked, and licked a bit of her lipgloss from the corner of his mouth. "I thought that I was just some weak human now?"

"Damn Kakyuu and knowing about your senshi spirit." Setsuna muttered, in her own dialect. "And...you! You stole my transformation pen!"

"I'll give it back if you take it." He winked, and held the pen teasingly near his mouth.

Setsuna frowned, promptly snatching the pen from Seiya. Finally, she took the hint and kissed him as three silver stars shot across the sky towards Kinmoku.

"I'm not frusrating. You. Are."


End file.
